Terran
Terrans are a subgroup of humans descended from convicts exiled from Earth to the Minecraftian galaxy in the late 23rd century. Description Physical Description Terrans are, in fact, 100% human, like any other. However, unlike their Earth and Minecraftian counterparts, terrans have greater psionic potential. Individuals with the most psionic potential are usually enlisted into the military as ghosts or spectres. In fact, most psionic soldiers in the Minecraftian mobile infantry (save for creepers) are usually terran immigrants. Terrans usually grow up to 1.8 meters tall, though many are still considered short by protoss or Ork standards. Unlike most Minecraftian humans, terrans can live up to 150 years without much mental degradation. Due to the terrans' aberrant ancestry, some genetic distinction exists between them and humans from Earth. Culture Out of all the different species in the galaxy, the terrans are the least sophisticated. Rather than fight for honor, they would rather get results from their fights. Terrans have probably been in more conflicts than any other race in the galaxy. Not only have the terrans fought wars against other species in the past, but against each other as well. The terrans are divided into multiple factions, some of which have and still war against each other. Like the Minecraftian Union, consumerism is very common among terrans. Terrans have a wide range of cuisine among their various worlds. Worlds The terrans occupy various worlds and moons, mostly within their home sector. They had colonized multiple worlds little more than 200 years after their arrival, and hundreds or even thousands more after the Second Great War. However, many of these worlds would be lost in the Notch-Herobrine War, leaving mostly only worlds colonized pre-Second Great War. Terran Confederacy Worlds Up until its fall in 2499, the Terran confederacy was the most powerful terran faction, dominating at least 13 worlds. Many of these worlds either fell to the zerg or had sided with the Sons of Korhal. * Brontes * Chau Sara * Dylar IV * Korhal - later capital world of the Terran Dominion * Tarsonis - capital world * Mar Sara * Tyrador IX * Vardona * Antiga Prime * Brontes IV * Halcyon * New Sydney * Pridewater * Shiloh Terran Dominion Worlds At the end of the Korhal Rebellion, Arcturus Mengsk formed the Dominion, a union of various independent factions and former Confederate territories. * Korhal - capital world * Mar Sara * Agria - invaded by the zerg in 2504, reclaimed 8 years later * Brontes * Dylar V * Nephor II * Tyrador VIII - invaded by the zerg in 2504, reclaimed 8 years later * Tyrador IX * Vardona * Antiga Prime * Braxis * Demon's Fair * Halcyon * Maltair V * New Sydney * Pridewater * Shiloh * Abaddon * Tarsonis - re-colonized in 3000 * Veridia Prime * Cruxas III Kel-Morian Combine Worlds A union of the Morian Mining Coalition and the Kelanis Shipping Guild, the Kel-Morian Combine is a terran faction that mostly specializes in mining and mercantilism. The Kel-Morians usually maintain the flow of commerce within the Koprulu sector. * Moria - capital world * Chau Sara * Boone * Chanuk * Gamma Dorian * Feronis * Onuru Sigma * Raydin IV * Uilila IV * Warrant Vi Umojan Protectorate Worlds The Umojan Protectorate is a para-military faction and interstellar protectorate within the Koprulu Sector. Though one of the most military-efficient factions (besides possibly the Dominion), their population is lower than that of the Kel-Morians. * Umoja - capital world * Icarus IV * Van Osten's moon * XT39323 Independent/Other There are many smaller factions or groups that exist in the Koprulu Sector, though some may not exist for very long. * Haven - independent farming colony established in 2504 * Dead Man's Rock - lawless world Terrans in the Union During the Notch-Herobrine War, most terran worlds, besides those in the Koprulu sector, were destroyed by Herobrine's countless mob armies. Despite the harsh attacks, a few million managed to survive and immigrated to the world of New Coruscant. The terrans on New Coruscant later sided with the Minecraftian Union. New Coruscant would also become one of the most heavily populated terran worlds, with a current population of at least a trillion. The Union would sometimes hire terran generals to lead their regiments, due to their vast experience and knowledge on the battlefield. Category:Species Category:Union Canon